rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fall/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151214020627
Wow.........I mean, just.........wow............Okay. analysis time. Warning: long: 1) So Pyrrha' smile in V3 EP5 was a 'I'm proud to win the doubles round and represent Team JNPR in the singles round' smile, but was exaggerated to seem devious to caught us off guard. I mean, seriously, the first time anyone would saw that smile, people would think it to sinister, rather than just a 'proud' smile. 3) Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Qrow. Pyrrha is an adept warrior, and potentially a decent, if not great tactian, but since she knows Jaune is the leader and not her, she decides to step back and let him be on the forefront and give out the orders rather than her, so that Jaune can learn to grow from the experience and improve his skill as a huntsman. 4) Also, to those who said Pyrrha is secretly ambitious: Sorry, but this episode has not hinted that at all. Pyrrha has been nothing but as selfless and innocent (and adorable) as Ruby. 5) So our 'real-life' legends and fairy-tails exist in the RWBY-verse, along with their own: "The Story of the 4 Seasons/Maidens." Now I wonder, is the 'callous' old man in the legend be Ozpin's ancestor, or something along those lines? I mean, both have the green color-scheme, both have a cane, are old man, Ozpin: "I've made more mistakes than any man woman and child on this planet," and both are potentially wise and powerful to the point of being almost god-like. Just something to consider. 6) So I've realized something. The original seasonal maidens hairstyle are similar to some of the character we know. The 1st winter maiden, has a bun, similar to 'Winter Schnee,' but has a pin similar to 'Weiss Schnee.' The 1st Summer maiden's hairstyle isn't too different from Ruby Rose's (and maybe Summer). I don't know. Again, just putting it out to let you guys help put the puzzel pieces together. 7) Huh, so magic is a relevant variable to the story after all. Alrighty. Can't wait to see how RT will establish the rules for magic in the RWBY-verse, b/c, you know, magic is a variable that's hard to put limits on, if I'm explaining that right. I'm sorta rushing this by the way. XP 8) Pyrrha looks so adorable with her frowns, especially the elevator scene, but I do understand that it's a lot for her to take in. 9) So maiden candidates are mainly, respectively, young women, meaning male and adult or elderly figures are ruled out, and it's mainly the person in the current maiden's final thoughts to be the next potential bearer of their power, but if its anyone other than a young woman, the power will transfer to someone random. So, now that that's out of the way, we can assume Pyrrha will inherit the 'Fall' maiden's power, whilst Ruby might have inherited the 'Summer' maiden's powers, and Weiss or Winter has inherited the 'Winter' maiden's powers, so any idea if the 'Spring' maiden (candidate) will show up, that is if they haven't already? 10) Also I will admit that I was wrong about the 'Autumn' referred to in V3 EP 3 being just the season, and not actually a character, and everyone else is right. 11) Amber, huh? So random character, or someone we sorta, kinda already know? I think the former. 12) Pyrrha volunteered to be the next fall maiden, but obviously isn't that thrilled, and I don't blame her. As I've stated before when talking to ChishioKunrin about wether or not it was Pyrrha or "Pyrrha (aka Neo or Emerald or Mercury)" at the end of V3 EP5, I mentioned, and he acknowledged, how Pyrrha does not like how she was given the 'invincible girl' title, and how she's put so high up a pedestal, mainly of how it has affected her social life, and how being the chosen guardian/maiden would conflict her even more with all the responsibility given to her. The moment she says 'I'll do it (be your guardian)," but still had her head down for a moment, implying that she's doesn't want to be so burdened, but still wishes serve and protect humanity form whatever evil may occure and maintain peace to the world, but possibly thinking of how she'll have to stray farther from her friends because of this large responsibility. 13) Oh........I'm scared for Pyrrha. I know she'll live through whatever experiment she'll be put through, but I'm scared of what she will be put through, and what she will be like, or become after the aura transferring. 14) Ruby (to Yang): "Break a leg, sis!" *later*....................................I blame Ruby. XD 15) So yeah, Mercury intentionally lost. Not too surprising, but what was surprising was, well, almost completely sacrificing his own mobility to make Yang look bad, starting some bad blood between Mistral and Vale. 16) Oh no. The grimm are getting closer and closer to Vale, and not just the common, youngblood, but also the larger, more intelligent ones. Definitely not good. 17) I'm pretty it's Neo handling all the illusions while hiding. Remember, her semblance, from what we understand is just illusions. In V2 EP11, she didn't teleport, she merely caused an illusion that made her look like she disappeared, so she could have in all the match that Cinder's team participated the whole time, creating illusion to fool the enemy and aiding her team. All in all, possibly the best (and the longest), and most dramatic episode or the RWBY series, ever. thoughts? ^_^ - AL